Sheltered
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Based on the pic of Seth in his couch fort.


Sheltered

Based on this twitpic of Seth in his couch fort. And also for my lovely friend Tina619, who urged me to post my stories here and inadvertently helped me get past my years' long writer's block.

~~~

Christina entered the house she shared with her boyfriend. She was exhausted. She usually was most days but today was extra trying. After working for 8 hours straight, she then had to go shopping for their upcoming trip to her home country of Germany. She just wanted to lay on the couch and not move for the next six to eight hours.

Christina dropped her purchases and purse near the door. She locked the door before toeing off her shoes and hanging up her coat. She sighed in relief to have those damnable shoes off finally. She picked up the bags and headed up the few stairs to the main floor of the house.

"I'm home!" she called out since she knew Seth was somewhere in the house.

"In here babe!"

Christina entered the living room then stopped. The entire room was in disarray. The couches were moved to either side of the room and a dark blanket was draped over top.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?" came a disembodied voice.

"What the hell?"

The blonde dropped her bags and entered the room more, waiting for her boyfriend to come into view. His head popped out at one side.

"What?"

"A couch fort? Are you 8?"

Seth chuckled and burrowed back inside the fort.

"Come on in, there's plenty of room."

Christina sighed. "I'm too tired for this. Plus, I have to shower. The stores were a mess today."

She picked the bags back up and headed to their bedroom, putting the bags in the closet. She entered the en suite, removing her clothes, tossing them in the hamper and climbing in the shower, adjusting the water to as hot as she could stand it.

Of all the cockamamie things Seth has done... he was different that every other guy she'd ever met. He was kind, loving, respectful, loyal, a good listener, and an amazing lover. He was also zany and off-the-wall. She loved all facets of his personality. The little boy who cried when Old Yeller died, the sexy beast he became when they made love, the crazy guy who constructed couch forts to pass the time.

Christina washed herself as her mind continued to wander. They had met at the local Crossfit gym two years ago. Seth needed a spotter and Christina was nearby. They'd struck up a conversation and went for food after they left the gym. The sexual chemistry between them was undeniable, even to the most blind person.

He had brought her home and accepted her invitation for a nightcap. Christina had made coffee, which they both ignored. She'd turned on the tv, which they both ignored. They had spent a couple of hours talking, then a bit of time making out. She hadn't slept with him that night, even though she wanted to. God, did she want to. Her vibrator had gotten quite a workout that night.

Every night after that, they spent time together. Whether it was watching a movie or going for a walk or going out to dinner. Seth spent his time courting her. It was two months before they even slept together. In that time, she had gone through endless packs of batteries.

But their first time together, it was the most romantic thing she had ever experienced. She was at work and he was off, so he spent the day cleaning her house. Then he decked out the bedroom with candles and rose petals and soft music. She was well and truly swept off her feet. She had told him she loved him more than anything that night. She'd been too afraid to tell him that she had been in love with him almost since they had met.

Christina shook herself out of her thoughts as she felt the water cooling. She finished up and stepped out, wrapping a fluffy blue towel around her torso and another around her hair. She dried off and wrapped her robe around herself, using the other towel to soak the water from her hair. She ran a brush through it, deciding to let it air dry.

She pulled on a pair of fluffy purple socks before heading downstairs. She stopped by the kitchen first to grab a bottle of water, then ventured back to the living room. She just looked at the couch fort for a few moments, laughing to herself. Then she crouched down and ducked under the blanket, looking up to see Seth texting, their dog next to him.

"Hey."

Seth looked up and smiled. "Hey babe, glad you could join me in here."

Christina crawled up and laid next to him, falling into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"What prompted this today," Christina asked.

Seth shrugged. "I dunno. Was in an odd mood today. Felt like it I guess," he smiled at his girl, pulling the blanket that was over him up so she could scoot under it as well.

Christina wrapped an arm around him, her eyes closing as she relished his embrace. He was all muscle, lean, athletic, gorgeous. How was she so lucky to land a man like him? By the same token, Seth often wondered how he ever landed a woman like Christina.

"Mmmm..."

"So how was your day?"

Christina just got more comfortable, not answering him. "I don't really want to talk about work. I'd rather use my mouth for something else."

Seth's eyes widened at Christina's blatant come on. His cock went from resting state to full mast in seconds. He turned his head to see her face. She wasn't even blushing. Instead, she lifted the blanket and disappeared from view. He watched as she moved down his body, feeling her hands on his body. She peeled his sleep pants and shorts away from his body, with him lifting his hips to help her along. He felt Christina wrap her hand around his cock, pumping him briefly before he felt her tongue against the head.

"Oh god..."

Her mouth was heaven. He was completely boneless as her mouth slid down over his aching cock, drawing him in until the head bumped the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Tina! Oh god."

The blonde began to rise and fall on him, sucking on him hard, hollowing out her cheeks. Seth grabbed the blanket and threw it off of them, wanting to see his girl pleasing him. He felt like he got even harder seeing her take him in her mouth. He ran a hand through her hair, caressing her scalp gently.

Christina absently untied the robe, her breasts falling free and her pussy dripping as she bobbed her head on Seth. The two-toned man reached down and pulled his woman up. He drew her up his body, taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his hands around her, then pushing the robe out of the way.

Seth flipped them over, trailing his mouth down over Christina's throat and chest, wrapping his lips around a nipple, sucking until the nub was throbbing. Christina threaded her hands through Seth's hair as he switched to her other nipple, her legs opening and circling his waist. He thrust his hips against her, drawing a strangled groan out of her.

Seth trailed down her body, stopped over her mound. He immediately slid his tongue over her slit, lapping up her juices. He pushed her legs up and licked her from asshole to pussy, his tongue laving her in long, even strokes that ended at her clit. As she shook, Seth took the opportunity to slide a finger into her core, thrusting it as his lips wrapped around her clit. When he added another finger, Christina cried out and came, her channel spasming and squeezing around his digits.

Satisfied that she was indeed wet enough, he moved up her body and entered her in one smooth stroke.

"Oh fuck, Seth!"

Christina was still over sensatized from her orgasm, but that wouldn't stop her from enjoying this. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Seth braced himself on his elbows on either side of her head, leaning down to kiss her, their tongues tangling together as he began to move his hips against hers, burying himself repeatedly inside her gorgeous body.

"God, I love you," Seth moaned before taking her mouth again.

He plowed into her body, speeding up slightly before pushing a hand down to her clit, pinching it hard, causing her to scream out his name and come hard around him.

"Oh god, so fucking tight!"

Seth thrust a few more times before releasing inside of her, his hips undulating against hers, before he was finally still, his spent body laying on Christina's. They both were breathing heavily as they kissed tenderly.

"I love you," Christina said, kissing his head as her hands went around his back again.

"Mmm, love you baby."

Seth turned them over, his cock still inside of Christina. She nestled on top of him as he pulled the blanket over them.

"What got you in this mood, love?"

The blonde woman looked at her love. "You."

Seth smiled, kissing her softly again before closing his eyes. Christina closed her eyes too, following him into the land of Morpheus.


End file.
